


Mess You Up

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: April (A3!), Coming In Pants, December (A3!), Face-Fucking, Facials, Glasses, M/M, Pre-Canon, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: "April looks like a nerd." He yawns out, lips twitching into a small smile as he considers the true appeal of the glasses on his face. He’s sure he’ll become used to them in time, especially if this mission is to be as long term as it’s predicted to be but for now, seeing him like this? It kinda makes him want to mess him up.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Mess You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you consider briefly "What if Chikage doesn't need glasses and only wears them because August suggested they'd work as part of his trading company employee cover?" and end up busting out 3k words of that premise in a few hours when you're meant to be finishing another fic 
> 
> The usual spoiler warnings about Hisoka's identity and his and Chikage's past apply

"Since you'll be infiltrating a trading company I think you should wear these!" December is half snoozing, but there’s a tone to August’s voice that’s got him just curious enough to remain somewhat lucid.

"For what purpose?" Lifting up his head he blinks lazily. Ah. Glasses.

"They'll make you look more serious and respectable and smart. People will take you more seriously." Passing the glasses over August seems very pleased with himself as April takes them from him and slides them into place. "Perfect! What do you think December?"

What does he think? Well there’s no denying April does suit glasses, even if it’s a little strange to see him in them. They make him look a little bit older, slightly colder. December can see why they’d be useful for his cover on their upcoming mission.

"April looks like a nerd." He yawns out, lips twitching into a small smile as he considers the true appeal of the glasses on his face. He’s sure he’ll become used to them in time, especially if this mission is to be as long term as it’s predicted to be but for now, seeing him like this? It kinda makes him want to mess him up.

"Oi."

"Hahaha! Perfect!" August ignores how April turns to glare at December. "You'll have to take your earrings out too, you need to be a perfectly by the book salaryman."

Sighing to himself April moves to take the glasses off and December finds his head falling back to the table. Ah well show over, he’ll wake up again if August needs him. Thankfully his own role doesn’t require stuffy things like April’s does, despite the fact that his is arguably far more dangerous. He’s going to miss seeing him with earrings but the glasses might just be a fair trade off.

"The holes aren’t going to close over that fast.” The conversation continues as sleep takes over, December's brain letting the image of April in glasses cross between dimensions and into his dreams.

\-----

Typing sounds and a low voice muttering words to himself worm their way into his brain. April? He’s not being that loud but being so close to December’s ears, he’s still registering the sounds as a nuisance. Ah, Japanese, he’s studying. Shuffling around in his chair to see the screen of April’s laptop he finds himself tilting his head. He’s been diligent in his studies himself but watching April type the readings for characters appearing on the screen he feels out of his depth. This is not stuff he’s studied.

“…Complicated.” He mumbles. Should he know this?

“Quiet.” April hisses, fingers not missing a beat as he drills word after word. A timer counts down in the corner of the screen.

Swapping his gaze from the screen he lets his head rest on the table as he turns to look up at April’s face. The concentration in his expression is the first thing he acknowledges but not by much. Glasses. Screen reflected in rectangular lenses, eyes sharp behind them, the black frames don’t overpower his face but add to it. Ah, that’s too many thoughts about April’s dumb face. He looks good with glasses and August was right. He looks more respectable with them on. Therefore it only makes sense that December’s reaction to that is to want to see him looking as unrespectable as possible in them.

“What do you want? You’re looking at me strange.” His timer must have finished, April’s arms relax back from the laptop.

“Glasses.” He provides as an explanation. Then turning to look at the screen and seeing April’s perfect score he speaks again. “I didn’t know those words.”

“August suggested I start wearing them all the time to get used to having them on my face.” Okay well that makes sense he guesses. “And of course you don’t, you don’t need them.”

Rude. April probably has some sort of point with that but it’s against December’s instincts to just let him say something that sounds like a jab at him and not challenge it.

“Why do you need them then?” Pushing himself up from the table he looks April as much in the eyes as he can given their difference in height.

“They’re business terms specific to what I’ll encounter at the company.” Reaching out April shuts the lid of his laptop. “As I said before, you don’t need to know them. Unless somehow your double agent work lands you at an office job as well but no one with a brain would use you that way.”

He has a point despite his wording and he’s glad he doesn’t have to learn extra vocabulary on top of what he’s already having to study. He’s accustomed to learning languages and assuming various identities but preparing for something like this, even for his own role in everything is seriously exhausting. Becoming fluent and learning about the organization he’s infiltrating, their preferred methods, weapons and technologies is most of what he’s had to do. As payback for not having to learn a few extra words and business etiquette, he’ll be putting his life on the line a lot more and working amongst the enemy. April at least gets to work somewhere safe. Leaning forwards he lets his face fall into April’s chest. Warm, but hard. It’s all just muscle and really not the best of pillows.

“April.” Lifting up a hand he pokes a pec, moving the finger until he finds a nipple. “…get on your knees.”

Closing two fingers tight around the still flat nipple he enjoys how April’s body tenses in response. Hearing him swallow audibly above him he’s happy to know things are being set into motion. He knows all too well how to get his way with April.

“What are you planning?” April sighs, pushing him backwards by his shoulders.

Regardless of how exasperated he sounds in response to the demand, he does move to push his chair away from the table. December follows his line of sight, light spilling out of an open room he knows April must be looking at where August has set up a makeshift lab. That’s fine, he’ll be too caught up in what he’s doing to come out and interrupt them.

“I want your mouth.” April only rolls his eyes, a hand going up to remove his glasses. “No... keep them on.”

Realization spreads over April’s face and his hand stops short. December almost wonders if he’s about to refuse him. Instead after a couple of seconds of standing frozen, staring back at December’s face with narrowed eyes, April takes a step away from the table to where a threadbare rug covers the tiled floor. Sinking to his knees with the meager cushioning of the rug, December can’t help but give a small smile. For how much they bicker a lot of the time, when it comes to things like this, April’s surprisingly obedient.

“Good.” He hums to himself, pushing to his feet slowly and moving to stand in front of April. “You know what to do.”

Fingers brush through April’s hair as he waits for him to undo his belt and get his pants open. Being in this position, seeing April on his knees for him, never fails to see arousal building within him quickly. April’s hands are fast, skilled and very well practiced at this. Tilting his gaze downwards he watches as his boxers are pushed from his hips, his cock already starting to get hard as April takes it in his hand. The contact feels good, it always does and April knows just how to treat him. This isn’t really what he wants yet but he lets him work his length, eyes settling on April’s face, on his glasses as he enjoys the pleasure from his hand.

He can’t wait to see him messed up, reaching down he thumbs at April’s lips, sliding it between them, pressing down on his tongue. Saliva gathers around his thumb as he holds April’s mouth open before shoving it inside as deep as it’ll go. He feels his cock stiffen in April’s hand at the choked and surprised sound he gets in response. Good, April’s always best when he’s letting him be mean to him. Withdrawing his thumb he wipes it off on April’s cheek, being almost delicate and soft with his touches. The spit that shines there is only the beginning, by the time he’s finished he wants saliva dripping down his chin, tears leaking from his eyes, his hair a mess and cum splashed over his lenses and cheeks.

Taking two fingers now he lets them linger on April’s lips before pushing them in as far as he can, just as he had with his thumb. He can feel him swallow around them, far more easily taking them inside. He must have been expecting it. Lazily starting to fuck his mouth with his fingers he feels April’s tongue curl around them, pressing up against the underside as though he would his cock. Really is he that desperate to have his dick in his mouth? And to think this had been December’s idea in the first place, April’s kind of a slut. Watching the string of spit between his fingers and April’s lips snap and splash back against them he smirks. He’s almost completely hard now anyway and once he’s between his lips it’ll be no time before he fully is.

“Open.” Tangling his fingers in April’s hair again he pushes forwards with his hips, groaning to himself as his cock is enveloped by warmth.

He lets April work at his own pace to start off with, quiet sounds making it past his lips as his tongue works at the head and enjoying how even without him pushing him to, he takes his full length down diligently. April’s good at sucking dick, he’ll give him that but the longer he gives him to set his own pace the more impatient he’s becoming. Tightening his grip in April’s hair he holds him in place. Slowly, he watches as he pulls back out so just the tip of his cock is resting on his lower lip, before snapping his hips forward. Despite the quiet gagging sound that leaves his throat he takes it well, letting December set a punishing pace as he fucks into his mouth, pushing him to take his full length with every thrust.

Pushing forwards fully he hold’s April’s head in place. It’s so warm, so tight as despite the fact he can feel April’s throat struggling to cope with his cock being held down it, he still tries to swallow around the length. Moaning shamelessly he’s joined by a gagging sound from April. Pulling back to let him breath he coughs, spit dripping down his chin as he tries to get a hold on his breath back.

Taking his cock in his hand December pumps it slowly as he waits for April to get a hold on himself. Tears have long since past the point of threatening to spill, trailing out from beneath his lenses and down his cheeks. Taking in the sight arousal burns and spikes within him; he’s pleased with the job he’s already done. He wants more though, he wants to see him become exactly the opposite of who this glasses wearing April is meant to be.

Ragged breathing starting to even out somewhat, April turns his head back to him. He doesn’t need to say anything, hand back on his head and pushing his hips forwards again, April’s lips part easily for him. He works himself up again. Speed increasing fast as he loses himself in just how good April’s mouth feels. The heat flushing through him see his fringe starting to stick to his face from sweat and his fingers increase their grip in April’s hair, tugging cruelly in response to how good he feels. The action sees a moan from April around him. He smiles, of course April’s getting off on this as much as he is.

Pushing in deep he holds himself there again, judging his timing better this time, pulling back just as he feels it’s going to be too much for him. He doesn’t want to have to wait for him to finishing choking again. Speeding up, fucking his mouth as if that’s what it was made to do, he follows that steadily building pleasure. It’s like a pressure within him, building and building with each thrust into April’s mouth, seeing moans slip from his lips without care that he might be overheard.

It builds to peak fast, the relentless heat around his dick as April attempts to keep up with his pace is quickly getting to be too much. Pulling out completely he releases his hand from April’s hair, taking his cock in it instead. He’s efficient, not messing about trying to drag things on. He can see April’s face below him, lips parted as he gasps from breath, face stained with spit and tears already and he’s only seconds away from adding the finishing touch to that.

Shameless as it leaves him his moan catches in his throat on the way out. He has to fight not to close his eyes, the instinct is strong when he feels so good. Biting his lip from concentration to keep them open he continues pumping his length, watching as the first splash of cum lands directly across the lenses of April’s glasses. This is exactly what he wanted. The next aims high, landing in his hair, dripping down grossly onto them regardless as it gives into gravity. April looks so good like this, a complete and utter wreck and absolutely the opposite of what he knows August was going for by giving him those glasses.

Aiming a bit lower he watches as the last of his release decorates April’s lips. What a mess. Giving his cock one last, slow pump he hisses slightly from the overstimulation that’s started to set in. Ah he needs to do this more often, especially now that April has glasses to mess up. It was already fun to make a mess of him given his spiky personality but this is just the icing on the cake.

Reaching forwards he pushes over his lips, gathering up cum before pushing it inside. April doesn’t have to be told to clean his finger, sucking diligently at it before letting his lips hang open again. He’s probably desperate for some kind of stimulation himself, he’s been so well behaved for him, taken him so easily. It’s only fair, right?

Pushing April onto his back he kicks off his own pants completely and straddles his thighs. There’s no denying how hard he is, how hair trigger he must feel as he arches up into December’s touch. If he weren’t certain that April’s only moments away from climax he’d bother freeing his dick to jerk him off. Rather that that he simply rubs over his length, somewhat enjoying just how disgusted April will be at the fact he’s going to make him cum inside his pants.

It’s a little hard to balance himself between his knees and palming at April’s cock but he wants to see that messed up face again, his hard work. A quiet moan leaves April’s lips as he leans up to look down on him, it’s too tempting to pass up the chance to push more of his release from his lips into his mouth, watching his tongue dart out to clean up what it can reach after. He’s always so annoyed when December brings up how he is when they’re fucking afterwards, but April is so, so easy once he’s turned on.

Trailing his fingers down April’s jaw line he watches as they stroke down that elegant neck. Hmm, that’s an idea too good to pass up. April’s hips snap up into his hand desperately as he closes his other around his neck, fingers digging in tight enough that he’s gasping for breath but not enough to do serious damage or be an actual risk. He knows his limits and how far he can push something like this well. It takes more strength and time to take someone’s life in this way.

Pushing down hard on his cock he tightens his grip just a little more. April’s eyes roll up behind his stained lenses, his body shakes. Easing off He smiles as April’s breath comes hoarse and ragged. His moans come through too, his desperation for air taking precedence over stifling them. December knows he’s close. He knows all too well.

Tightening his grip once more he watches as April’s eyes roll back again, his hips rocking back up into his hand just a couple of times more before they still. He can feel his cock twitching even through his pants as he cums, his back bending off the ground from pleasure. Letting go of his neck he lets his fingers dance over what may be bruises later as he continues to palm at his cock. Potential bruises are a non-issue, it’s not the reason they wear turtlenecks but it certainly does help to hide things like this.

“You’re such an asshole.” April manages to get out, the words shake and trail off into a weak moan. His voice shows the affects of what his throat has been through clearly.

“…at least I let you finish.” He is very, very pleased with himself. He knows April doesn’t mean those harsh words.

Taking his hand off April’s now softening cock he kneels up properly to examine his handiwork. April should always be made to look like this, it suits him so well. Burning the image into his mind he lets a small yet very satisfied smile play over his lips. Thank you August for giving April those glasses.

Swinging his leg over to one side he settles down, not giving April a chance to get up and have the shower he kind of desperately needs. An arm snakes around his waist, a leg landing over his hips once more, trapping him in place. April is warm, the floor isn’t comfortable but April is. A new warmth settles in him as he cuddles against him, not one of arousal this time, but of being content.

“I’m giving you two minutes here before I get up to go clean off.” April complains, voice still cracking.

December nuzzles his face against his arm. He doesn’t want to move and he doesn’t want to lose his April shaped body pillow so soon.

“Make it five.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone probably – pls write smut where December is nice to April for once  
> Me – No


End file.
